This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In recent years, various digital home appliances used by people in their life at home may be interconnected and communicate over a home network due to emerging digitalization at home, so that information may be shared and the devices may be controlled through the home network platform. TV sets are such important digital home appliances in the life at home that people have a growing demand for digitalization and intelligence of the TV sets. A number of external digital devices applicable to the TV sets have emerged in the current field of digital TV sets, e.g., high-definition network set-top boxes, intelligent TV boxes, TV cards, etc., and it has become a predominant trend to operate to connect these external digital devices to a digital TV set through a routing device, so a combo TV set has been proposed by those skilled in the art to accommodate this predominant trend.
The combo TV set refers to a TV set where a plurality of external digital devices which are intelligent modules (that is, these external digital devices will not exist as set-top boxes but instead be installed directly inside the combo TV set) are connected with the host of the digital TV set through a network routing module. In the prior art, a typical combo TV set architecture includes a host of the digital TV set and a plurality of intelligent modules, and the host is provided thereon with a plurality of Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces configured to be connected with various USB devices, e.g., a mouse, a keyboard, a U-disk, etc. and the intelligent modules are connected with the host through a network routing module in the combo TV set.